The present invention relates to an electric jack, and more particularly to such an electric jack which can be opened for the insertion of a module plug, or closed to reduce its dimension when not in use.
FIG. 15 is an exploded view of an electric connector according to the prior art. This structure of electric connector comprises two module jack shells 5, each module jack shell 5 having a respective insertion slot 51 into which a module plug 4 can be inserted, two terminal holders 511 respectively mounted in the module jack shells 5, each terminal holder 511 holding a set of metal terminals 512, and a set of conductors 513 connected between the metal terminals 512 at the terminal holders 511. This structure of electric connector needs much installation space. Furthermore, the assembly process of this structure of electric connector is complicated, and its manufacturing cost is high.